Broken Promises
by Ms.Scar17
Summary: Danielle hates Danny. Why? Promises are broken. Hatred is common.
1. Chapter 1

**Why?**

Days, years , hours it all drags on. I've been pushed away by the only person that I loved and frankly it doesn't feel too good. Danny said that he would come looking for me. HE LIED!

I don't want to see him I don't want anything to do with him. I hate him.

I'm not aging. I have no family, no friends no one. Three years. That's too long. That's how long I've waited for him. But he doesn't care. It never mattered to him. I never mattered to him.

How could he? I trusted him! He said he couldn't get me just because Vlad came back. Load. Of. Bull. He has it all. I loved him as a daughter. At least that's how it felt to me. But obiously I was wrong as usual. Life likes to screw with me.

I'm stuck in this crap hole of a ghost zone. I can only get out through the Fenton portal. But I don't want to risk seeing him. At least not for a long time.

I'm just tired of being manipulated and used. Of being treated like an object. But then again I'm just a clone. A mistake. It's not fair. I don't mind being a half ghost but, being a clone? Come on!

Aren't clones always hated? I'm hated. I'm useless. No one cares enough to drag me out of here. If I even want to go to the human world I know I shouldn't because I would be pushed away from society. Like the freak that I am.

His promises cut through me like a knife. He promised. I loved him. I probably still do but, now that feeling is gone. All I feel is hatred for him.

Why would he lie like that? Doesn't he know that even though I'm a clone I have feelings? I'm his daughter. I was pushed away by not one, but two fathers.

All I did was bring him the file. I brought him the file and what does he say?

_I can't be your father Danielle. I'm sorry._

He says he's sorry months later and promises to find me and take me home. I was so happy. I was so, so happy. Until I waited, and waited, and waited. And then?

Nothing.

I just wanted to be happy. But for me I guess that's just too much to ask of life.

Life. I'm half dead. If I wanted to I could be fully dead and just get this all over with.

But then that wouldn't be a happy ending. But then again I think that now I hate happy endings.

Life to me is like a box of rotten chocolates. Sour and useless. Expired. Nobody wants it.

These green swirls are like a prison to me that I can't explain. Ghost zone.

That's funny. Hardly any ghosts around. This place is dead. No pun intended.

But I think that I've had enough. The reason that I left was to see the world. So I will.

I fly to his portal and make myself invisible. No one in the house. Good. The less people here the better. I phase through all the floors and then when I get to the street, make myself human. I haven't been human for a long time. It feels good. Until I see him. I see him and Sam walking through the streets. But then life screws with me and he sees me.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2: No

**Ch 2: No**

Damn. Just my luck. Just when I get out of the ghost zone and I finally am able to leave I just have to run into Danny. Danny sees me and he stops walking altogether. When Sam looked at him she saw that he was in a state of shock, she got worried, but then when she saw me she had a look of shock, and surprise on her face.

Danny finally is able to get his mind back when I start running as fast as I possibly can. Pushing people as I go along the street I ignore the shocked looks of the pedestrians on the sidewalk. I could see that out of the corner of my eye Danny is running after me. I can't turn into a ghost in front of all these people but he can.

People already know that he is Danny Phantom so, I guess he takes this as an advantage and he turns into his ghost form. As he's flying I get a good look at him he has gotten A LOT taller. He also look like he gained a lot of muscle. His face is creased into a look of worry, and regret and he looks like he's determined.

But I'm not letting him. I'm not letting him lie to me again and make false promises. No one. Never again. I finally find a spot to transform and turn into Danielle Phantom and I start flying as fast as I can go. But unfortunately Danny can go a lot faster. We are able to avoid each other for a while until he is finally able to catch me by the wrist.

I struggle in his grip. Just when I think he's going to let me go, he pulls me into a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad I found you Danielle. I've been so worried about you."

"Worried? Looking for me? I've been waiting for 3 god damn years. And yet you're only busy with you're real life to care enough to come and get me?"

"Danielle it's complicated. I..."

"Save it!" I can feel myself shaking in anger, and the hot tears steaming down my face. "I TRUSTED you! and you let me down! I only wanted you as a father, but you said you couldn't be my father. So, now I'm telling you that I can't be your daughter. Don't touch me, don't talk to me, because I don't want anything to do with you again!"

In his eyes it's clear that I hurt him with my words. Well he hurt me, more than any promises or words can fix this. I can feel myself getting weaker with every sob. I can't take much of this emotional abuse anymore.

"Danielle" He says, his voice cracking with emotion, and sadness. I see that tears are forming in his eyes.

"How could you?" I ask sobbing with every word. He opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off."No just don't."

As I fly away I feel weaker and weaker, until I fall from the sky with hunger, pain, and tiredness.

" DANIELLE!" I hear him scream my name as everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3: Please

**Ch 3: Please**

My head shoots up and I look around my surroundings. I'm in a room painted black and blue. The bed frame is black and the bed sheet has the DP symbol on it in white. On the opposite wall sits a flat screen, a black desk, with a laptop. I look out the window and I expect to see the green swirls of the ghost zone but instead I see the night sky glistening with stars.

Below on the streets I can hear the cars zoom by, and the people laugh and talk as they walk down the block.

_I must be in Danny's room._

I try to get up but I instantly regret it. My head spins and the room is coming in and out of focus. I groan and am forced to lie down on the bed. Weird. He should be in his own house. As the doorknob jiggles I pretend to close my eyes. I hear someone walk across the room with quick strides. I hear them sit down on the chair next to my bed.

I hear his voice as he talks, and I can tell by the cracks in his voice that he's been crying. "Danielle? Are you awake?"

He always knows when I'm faking. I open my eyes and look away from him. I force myself, despite the dizziness and nausea to stand up."Danielle, lie down. Where do you think you're going?I'm not letting you go anywhere for a long time."

I give him a hard glare and I make sure to speak in a cold voice. "I refuse to stay here with you. And since when have you cared about me?"

"Danielle-"

"Oh I know three years ago, when you PROMISED that you would come for me, after you refused to be my father."

" Danielle Fenton!"

"Don't. You. Dare. Call me that. I am far from being your daughter."

Those words hit him harder than it should have because then, I see the anger flare up in his eyes. In two steps he grabs my wrist and pulls me back on top of the bed. He pins me on the bed and speaks in a harsh tone. "You are going to stay here whether you like it or not. I've had enough of you avoiding me. Clearly, we have personal issues, but we will solve them. You are injured, and you have no other place to stay. I. Am. Not. Letting you get away from me this time."

"I don't want to talk you." His face goes from angry to sad and I can tell he can't take much emotional abuse either.

He sits on the bed and grabs my hand into his."Look, Danielle, I have a reason for not getting you but that doesn't mean I don't love you. When I said I couldn't be your father I was shocked and confused. Please, Danielle. I love you, so much. I don't want to lose you. You mean the world to me."

I feel the tears flowing down."Please, don't say that, I can't be sure you do."

"I'll prove it to you. I'll be your father. I'll try my best but, I love you too much as a daughter to let someone else raise you other than me. I've signed the papers."

I feel the mental dam break as I hug him and I feel his strong arms wrap around me and hold me in a protective manner. I can feel him stroking my hair, and I feel him give me a kiss on the top of my head. I bury my face deeper into his chest and let the tears flow freely. "I love you, Daddy." I say in a muffled voice. I can hear the smile in his voice as he says he loves me more.


	4. Chapter 3: Sick

** Ch 4 : Sick**

After our little reunion moment, Dad made sure that my wounds did not get any worse. I did have a fever, and a cold which I guess that I caught from I don't know where. I stayed in bed all day sneezing and sniffling, coughing and hacking. My nose was stuffed and runny and I was hot and cold at the same time.

It was awful. Especially since Dad was constantly fretting over me and worrying over any little thing. He wouldn't stop checking up on me during the day. I mean I know he just cares, but sometimes he knew how to take overbearing and overprotective to an extreme.

At some point during the day I started to get chills, nausea, and extreme dizziness. Then I started throwing up, like really bad. It was worse than the stomach flu.

Daddy got really worried and then he said that he wanted to take me to the Far Frozen.

"That's it I'm taking you to Frostbite. This "cold" that you have is getting worse by the minute. You shouldn't be this sick." I opened my mouth to object but instead he just carried me bridal style and put me carefully inside the Spector Speeder.

As he was driving he would cast occasional worried glances my way and he would tighten his grip on the wheel. It seemed like forever before we actually made it into the far frozen, but thankfully we got there about 15 minutes after we left. As we got out of the Spector Speeder I felt him wrap a few more blankets around my small form.

He carried me close to his chest and I snuggled into him. When I looked up I saw Frostbite and he gave me a reassuring smile. I could already tell that he was nice before I had even met him.

He led us into a medical room with a bunch of test tubes and needles. I felt uncomfortable because the last time that I was in a lab things didn't go so well.

"Alright Danielle, I am just going to take a little blood sample from you to see what the problem is here. Don't be afraid, dear."

Daddy held my hand and I closed my eyes as he took it. It actually wasn't that bad I've been through much worse.

As we waited for Frostbite to give us the results Daddy held me in his lap and was stroking my hair affectionately.

"I see what the problem is here Great One, it seems that since she is a clone, and she is a halfa, she should have been aging normally. But since ghosts don't age normally her aging process was slowed down. She is not the right age therefore her DNA is slowly unraveling which is making her sick."

Daddy looked down at me with a worried expression. "So, what can we do?"

"We are going to have to make her older, so we speed up her aging process. That is the only way she will survive."

Daddy and I talked a bit before we decided that we would do it. I was put into a glass case and was floating in water with wires hooked up to me. Frostbite injected me and soon I felt a horrible searing pain course through my veins. When it was finally over I opened my eyes and they released me, I could see Daddy looking me over with wide eyes.

* * *

I was so worried for Danielle when they told her that her process needed to be sped up. But, the thought of losing her was unthinkable. I said yes and so did she. When they finally told me that I could see her, she looked like a different person.

She looked to be about 14, almost fifteen, and she had grown in height _a lot. _Her hair was down the middle of her back and he wild bangs hung like a curtain down her face.

She had curves and her chest had certainly grown. She was still not taller than me of course, I still towered over her like a skyscraper. Her face was more angled and her eyes seemed even bluer and bigger. Her lips were just like her mother's. Her nose was a combination of me and her mother too. She looked over to me with my eyes wide and panicked.

When they handed her a mirror and she saw herself, she smiled. I felt so lucky to have such a beautiful daughter. I would probably have to be more protective of her now for sure.

* * *

The last thing I remember from last night was being turned older. When I wake up I'm in my bed and I see a pair of violet eyes looking over me worriedly.

I groan and sit up and the person gasps when she really gets a good look at me. She walks in from the doorway.

"Sam?"

"Danielle?"


	5. Chapter 5: Mom

**Ch 4: Mom?**

What Sam was doing here in the first place was a mystery to me. I thought that she had always disliked me for one reason or another. I never really felt comfortable around her for some reason. I mean she's Danny, I mean Daddy's girlfriend and now I'm his new daughter.

I don't hate Sam it's just she seems so quiet and unresponsive around me, and so open around Daddy. Anyway when she saw me she looked at me with wide, shocked, violet eyes. She had definitely changed since the last time that I was here. She had grown inches taller and she had curves in all the right places.

She had grown out her hair in layers and it framed her face. She had on a black, long sleeved shirt, and purple skinny jeans with black roses on them. She had on black flats. Long story, short she was beautiful.

She walked towards me. "Danielle, is that you?"

"Yes, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't like me." Her violet colored lips curved into a small smile.

" Well, to be honest, at first I didn't really trust you, because of what happened when you first met Danny, but I never hated you. I mean you were never around so, I don't really know you that well, but I would like to get to know you."

" Why? You never seemed to have interest so why now?" She sighs. Sam walks over and sits back down on the chair next to my bed. She takes my cold hands in her warm ones and begins explaining.

" Danielle, when Vlad made you he used donors. Danny was the male donor and there was a female donor. That female donor was human, so that's why you have a human half. Vlad used Phantom DNA not really Fenton DNA, that's why you have ghost powers. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I am that female donor."

" So that makes you my..."

" Mother" She said with a small grin. " Look Dani, I know that this is a lot to take in, but I love you. You are my daughter. Our daughter. Mine and Danny's, no one else's. We're you're parents Dani. Even if you weren't born to us, that doesn't mean that we love you any less. No matter what you may think you are NOT and I repeat NOT an abomination or a burden."

I felt hot tears burning my eyes. But this time they weren't tears of unhappiness or pain. They were tears of joy, and relief. Sam, I mean MOM, hugged me and I hugged her back. She rubbed soothing circles onto my back. She had tears in her eyes. Our little mother-daughter moment was interrupted when I finally noticed that Daddy was standing in the doorway.

He was leaning against the wall casting a loving look in our direction. " So, I see you've met you're mother."

" Yeah, having a mother will make this a lot easier." Daddy chuckled. He wraps his arms around us and smiles. " I'm just glad that I have my two favorite girls right here." He gives Mom a kiss on the lips, and I fake gagged. When he noticed this out of the corner of his eye he just kissed her even longer. Judging that the look on my face was horrified they both laughed.

He gave me a kiss on the forehead. " Well, now that the aging problem is over, we still have to solve one more problem." He holds out a sheet of paper and hands it to me. It was an adoption paper that said that I was now legally the daughter of Danny Fenton and Sam Manson.

I smiled a smile that threatened to rip my face in half. " I can't thank you guys enough for this."

Mom smiled at me warmly. " Oh, sweetie you don't have to thank us, you're our daughter we wanted to adopt you. Now that you have a family, you are never and I mean NEVER leaving again, young lady. No matter how much you protest you are a Fenton and a Manson whether you want to be or not. So don't even think about running away again." I smiled.

" Don't worry Mom, I don't want to." I noticed that when I called her Mom, her face brightened. She probably already felt like my mother but hearing it from me meant a lot to her. The same with Daddy.

After we finished talking Daddy told me that I would be home-schooled for a while until I got used to it. Then I would be going to Casper High. As a freshman.

Apparently, my Uncle Tucker, who is the mayor, told us that it was going to take a while to actually put me in the school system. So, I would be taught by my grandparents, the Fentons, who I already met, Mom and Daddy.

I was thankful that it was still only the beginning of summer, so I wouldn't have to worry about school for a while. Tonight I was going to meet my maternal grandparents, the Mansons, and Mom's grandma who still has a lot of life left in her.

I wasn't to sure about the idea considering the fact that they used to hate my father before he dated my mother, but then later on they accepted that their daughter was in love with him and they were just going to have to deal with it.

I heard from my mother that my grandparents are filthy rich, and so is she. We were going to be having dinner with them at their house. Along with Grandpa Jack, Grandma Maddie, Uncle Tucker and Aunt Jazz. So if you ask me I have a bad feeling about tonight. Great, this is going to be a disaster.


End file.
